Pokemon: An Apocalyptic Story
by ChocoTheWriter
Summary: What if the world turned to chaos when Yveltal was awakened?
1. Chapter 1

"Ten years have passed since Yveltal was awakened. Ten years since the last feeling of happiness or hope had left. The amount of destruction was purely horrifying and not even Xerneas was able to stop it, who was slain to end the war. Zygarde fell long before the year long battle to both Pokémon. It got in the way and was turned ash right before them. Legendary Pokémon from other regions had risen and took the battle to Yveltal but they too had fallen as betrayal had struck. Giratina, Groudon, Darkrai, Kyurem and Mewtwo chose the side of chaos and helped usher in the new era.

Groudon took Hoenn for himself and reigned over the fallen region from atop of Mt. Chimney as ash covered the landscape and even a town like Vendanturf was deemed unlivable. Kyurem turned Unova into a frozen wasteland where trees became frozen knifelike statues and stepping into the harsh winds would mean immediate death. Sinnoh became the dominion of both Giratina and Darkrai. A warped and sinister region what was left of Sinnoh, it became a portal for the underworld and other dimensions. Kalos was a graveyard for Pokémon and humans who gave their lives trying to protect the ones who had lived alongside them in harmony for centuries. Kanto and Johto were left untouched by the others. Mewtwo had complete control of the two regions and kept it as a haven for Pokémon, but it was a slaughterhouse for any human he found. His hatred for humans came out tenfold during this time and he was the least merciful of the deadly alliance.

The skies were a blood red and nights were pitch black. No lights emanated from street lamps or even from houses. Lakes, rivers and oceans dried up and aquatic Pokémon quickly became extinct, save for the ones that could live on land. Humans took refuge in caverns and mountains across the world along with their Pokémon partners, who were used for their resources such as Tropius and Cherrim for their fruit and Water types for their water supply.

Trainers would venture out to find the Pokémon of Death but none ever returned, they all met the same fate as Zygarde. Gym Leaders and Elite Four members became the hierarchy with the Champions leading the last of the human race. All but one. Cynthia, who was thought to be the strongest of all Champions, fell to Yveltal early on. Her team fell to the winged beast one by one save for Garchomp. Yveltal took notice of the woman's strength and spared her life along with Garchomp's own, but banished her from his conquered lands. Rumors spread that she was in Orre, some say Almia. No one was certain and no one could give proof. In the passing years, she became just another story to tell around the fire. fire.

For ten years it seemed like all hope was lost. But unbeknownst to the people trapped in these fallen regions, groups of former teams had been scattered to the outer regions. They had been trying to build an army to fight. To help take back what was once theirs. People like Maxie and Archie, Giovanni and Cyrus, they finally saw what destruction leads to and felt like they could lead a resistance in hopes that they could make a change for a better future."

"Do you really believe this so called resistance is real and they could really help us?" asked a girl no older than nine with a tattered red bandana holding a Torchic doll.

"I believe that it is real and they could help." said the mysterious hooded woman as she stood up.

"What makes you so sure?" the girl asked once more.

Before the woman could answer, a Mega Garchomp appeared from the shadows of an entrance and stood behind her as she pulled her hood back.

"We're here."


	2. Chapter 2

p id="posttext" style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 10px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 20px;"The blonde woman looked down upon the small child who intently listened to her story. The little girl reminded her of someone she once met many moons ago, but in a much smaller style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Tell me, what is your name?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My name is... Sophie." the young girl nodded as she stumbled as she got to her feet while still grasping the Torchic door. "Yes, Sophie."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The woman knelt down to meet the girl at eye level and offered her style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Nice to meet you, Sophie. My name is Cynthia."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sophie looked at the legendary woman she had just heard about a few moments ago and took her hand in her much smaller one and shook style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Cynthia.. like the legend? Then... you're alive!" the girl squealed happily but it was short lived when the Garchomp got close to her and style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Garchomp seemed like no other of its kind anymore. It had Mega evolved after Cynthia had found the stones necessary for the process but once used, the effect was irreversible. Something during the use cracked the stone and Garchomp became stuck in this form. But like the stone, Garchomp too had cracked. His left side blade had chips all along the bladed side, his eye had a gash running through it leaving him partially blind in the right eye. Even with these handicaps the dragon Pokemon could still handle his own just like style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"This is Garchomp, my loyal companion and daresay my best friend. Garchomp and I have been traveling alone for years finding other refugees and trying to break through Groudon's territorial barrier. It wasn't easy, but luckily Garchop here knows how to dig as well as a Dugtrio."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sophie looked up at the intimidating beast and nodded with a bit of confidence, "N-nice to meet you, Garchomp.."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Cynthia stood back upright and gave her Pokemon a pat on the shoulder and a half smile. She felt fully responsible for what happened to her Pokemon but any time she would try to apologize Garchomp would just place one of his scythes on her shoulder and shake his head as if to say "No need to apologize." Even after all the years together, she still wish she could fix what she style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Cynthia?" Sophie moved closer to her with a worried look on her face. "Can I ask you something?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sure, what is it my dear?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"A few months ago.. me and mommy got separated. I was brought here to be looked after by my grandpa, but he also is gone now."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I see... and you want to know if I know where your grandpa is?" Cynthia thought she knew what the girl was going to ask...br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"No... I know where he is... he's one with Hoenn." Sophie looked down at her small shoes and hugged her Torchic style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh, I am so sorry..." Cynthia knelt down beside the little girl and wrapped her arms around her in a tight embrace. "What was your grandpa's name?"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /The small child pressed her face into the woman's shoulder and spoke the name of her grandpa in a muffled tone that caused Cynthia to gasp and pull away from the girl to look her in the style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Then your mother is.."br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It was unmistakable. The color of the hair, her eyes, the doll. She couldn't believe she didn't realize it style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"My mommy.. her name is May.."/p 


End file.
